1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture adaptive devices and more specifically it relates to a furniture support system for elevating and angling furniture to assist individuals in standing up from a seated position.
Many individuals find it difficult to elevate themselves from a sitting position upon furniture to an elevated standing position because of various types of disabilities such as arthritis, Parkinson""s, multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer""s, heart problems, lung problems, overweight, physical injuries and other conditions. In addition, individuals that are elderly, pregnant or recovering from surgery find it difficult sometimes to elevate themselves from a seated position. There is therefore a need for an invention that allows individuals to freely elevate themselves from furniture such as chairs and couches without the assistance of third parties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevating chairs have been in use for years. Elevating chairs are typically comprised of a chair having a base structure that is capable of elevating the chair upwardly and forwardly when an individual desires to leave the chair. These elevating chairs generally are expensive and do not allow an individual to utilize their existing furniture to save money. Also, many individuals like to utilize their existing furniture because of aesthetic issues that are difficult to accomplish with conventional elevating chairs. Conventional elevating chairs are also often times difficult to utilize by individuals.
Examples of patented support devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,164 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,187 to McClelland; U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,611 to Jensen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,867 to Nichthauser; U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,272 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,825 to Christensen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,718 to Bauer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,646 to Van Buren are all illustrative of such prior art. None of these patented support devices teach a furniture elevating system that angles the furniture forwardly in combination with elevating the furniture. In addition, none of the patented support devices teach a system that is suitable for supporting furniture that does not contain legs.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for elevating and angling furniture to assist individuals in standing up from a seated position. Conventional elevating chair devices are expensive and sometimes difficult for individuals to utilize. In addition, conventional elevating chair devices do not allow an individual to utilize their existing furniture.
In these respects, the furniture support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating and angling furniture to assist individuals in standing up from a seated position.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of furniture elevating devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new furniture support system construction wherein the same can be utilized for elevating and angling furniture to assist individuals in standing up from a seated position.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new furniture support system that has many of the advantages of the furniture elevating devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new furniture support system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art furniture elevating devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises at least one first support member, and at least one second support member wherein the first support member is shorter in height than the second support member. The support members are preferably constructed of a tapered structure with a broad lower end and a narrow upper end. At the upper end of each of the support members a cavity extends downwardly for receiving the leg of furniture member. A support plate may be attached to the bottom edge of a couch or other type of furniture that does not contain legs to ensure proper placement with the cavities of the support members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a furniture support system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a furniture support system for elevating and angling furniture to assist individuals in standing up from a seated position.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that provides a comfortable support position for individuals.
An additional object is to provide a furniture support system that reduces the likelihood of injury for individuals attempting to standup from a seated position.
A further object is to provide a furniture support system that can be utilized upon various types of furniture such as but not limited to chairs, beds and couches.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that may be utilized upon furniture with or without legs.
A further object is to provide a furniture support system that is portable for allowing usage by individuals traveling from their home.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that may be compactly stored.
An additional object is to provide a furniture support system that are capable of supporting significant weight.
A further object is to provide a furniture support system that supports furniture in a stable and secure manner.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that elevates furniture to a height so that disabled and other individuals to not require assistance in sitting upon the furniture.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that can be easily positioned under existing furniture and easily removed from existing furniture.
A further object is to provide a furniture support system that allows an individual to utilize their existing furniture.
Another object is to provide a furniture support system that is constructed of a strong and lightweight structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.